1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image-forming apparatus that forms a print image for a printing apparatus on which print heads having different resolutions are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to obtain a high-quality print image, a resolution of a printing unit has been enhanced. In some cases, from among printing units mounted on a printing apparatus, printing units for all colors are not configured to be high-resolution printing units, but only printing units for specified colors are configured to be high-resolution printing units and printing units for the other colors are configured to be normal-resolution printing units. This is because it is sometimes more appropriate to configure only the printing units for the specified colors to be high-resolution printing units due to apparatus costs or printing speed.
As a technique related to a printing apparatus on which printing units having different resolutions are mounted, for example, a printing apparatus that reads resolution information from a printing unit and performs a printing process corresponding to the read resolution is proposed (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-149640).